


Red Lyrium Nightmare

by Allyments



Series: Nightmares of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Red Lyrium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyments/pseuds/Allyments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has a terrible nightmare.<br/>Set after the ending of DA 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lyrium Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nightmare I wrote for a nightmare challenge given to me by lyrium-eyes.   
> This is literally a nightmare, so it's supposed to be evil and horrible. Please do not read it if you are uncomfortable with that. Ye have been warned

He had been looking for Hawke for a long time, finally he knew her location. Finally and end to all of this. At this point he didn’t even care why she had left, he just wanted her back.  
She was back in Kirkwall, so he had heard, back where it had all begun.

When he entered the City it looked different, darker. It wasn’t the same as it had been, something sinister had taken this place and had made it it’s own. He shuttered involuntarily. It reminded him too much of Tevinter. It almost smelled the same.He walked through the empty streets of Lowtown, they were not only empty but truly void of life. What had happened to this place? Shouldn’t it be different?

She was supposed to be in the Gallows, maybe she was still there? The way seemed shorter than he remembered, but it was tiring as if someone drained all energy from him.When he arrived it looked the way it had when he had seen it last. Merediths red corpse in the middle, scatters of golden statues all around her. And there, in front of Meredith was Hawke, with her back turned to him.

He couldn’t hold himself back any longer, there she was, everything would be different, better. They had talked about building a home, about starting a new life together, away from all the darkness. With her he would be able to forget the past, to finally be free.He ran towards her but as he did she turned around, and the sight of her made him stop.

Her eyes were red and from them red veins had spilled down her face. They looked similar to his markings but red. „ Don’t come closer.“ She sad and spasmed as a fit of cough overwhelmed her. He could see that she was coughing blood into her hand.

 „ Please..“ she fell to her knees and without thinking he closed the distance between them and caught her before she hit the floor.„ No...please...“ but she was to weak to fend him off. „ I am sorry Fenris, am I am so sorry... I love you.“ With that her body went limb in his arms. He leaned down and gave her a final kiss, already feeling the burning sensation of his markings growing red.

 


End file.
